Starting of a garment
by Big red lips
Summary: my new story, i would like to thank Shizuka-sensei for reading my first story. This is an improved one so please read it. and review if i need to add,change,or if would like something to happen
1. Chapter 1: the starting stitches

Stitches of Love

Lily was a hard headed girl that loved nothing more than to spend a day making a garment. She had short black hair and yellow glasses. The only shoes she owned were high heels. Her closet was filled with her homemade dresses. Lily had refused to stop wearing dresses. They were all purple, black, or yellow. To top it all off, she wore a dark purple lipstick. People at school made fun of her fashion sense and often she was alone. She didn't listen to any remarks any one had to say. But one day while she was sketching a dress in her room, her mom came in.

"Hi mom." She said with a smile.

"Lily, darling we need to talk." Her mom said, sitting on her bed.

"About what, is there something wrong?"Lily asked looking puzzled.

"Its about the way you dress. I think it's time to put the idea of fashion behind and look for a new career." she said.

"You don't think I can do this." Lily said, looking hurt.

"The way you dress and the things you make isn't really normal wear. Besides there are thousands of people just like you who want to be designers, think about the competition." Her mother said.

Normal Lily expected these comments from other people, but from her mom was a different thing. She felt heartbroken and a tear fell out of her eyes.

"You might not think so, B but I know I can make it.'' She shouted before leaving the house. She ran to the park started crying on a bench. She had always been so sure that she was destined to be a designer, but now she wasn't sure of anything. She had cried for about five minutes before she heard footsteps. Lily lifted her head to see a teenage boy. He had black hair and his eyes were the deepest shades of blue.

"You okay?' He asked.

"Yeah I'm okay." Lily answered, wiping off her tears.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

'Nothing, now leave me alone." She said, pouting her face.

"I'm gonna stay until you tell me." He said with a smirk. He's obviously not going away. Lily thought.

"Then I'll go." She said. Then she got up and walked away. She had gotten a few feet away before the boy started following her. She had walked around the park before she had enough.

"Stop following me, I don't have to tell you anything." She shouted and started to run.

This was one of those times when having all high heel shoes was a bad idea. In mid step, the heel of the boot she wore broke and she fell. Lily fell and sprained her ankle. Lucky for her the boy was there to help her.

"Let me take you home." He offered. He reached out his hand.

Lily grumbled but took his hand. He carried her on his shoulder all the way to her house. On the way home, he asked again why she was crying earlier. Lily sighed and told him the whole deal about her and her mom. He listened silently without interrupting.

"Well there's only one thing I can tell you.' He said after they got to Lily's house.

"What's that?" Lily asked.

"Do you think you can do it?" He told her before setting her down.

This strucked Lily speechless, she kept that in her mind as the boy walked away.

"Wait, don't go yet." Lily called after him. He stopped and listened. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Ikuto, Ikuto Tsukiyomi." He answered before he left.

Lily stared at the way he walked off until her mother came to the door.


	2. Chapter 2: The pinchusion cracks

A few days after meeting Ikuto, Lily felt a whole lot better. Her mom had apologized to her and the two of them made up. Lily went back to her love of fashion and made three new dresses in a week. On a chilly day, Lilly decided she would make a winter outfit. She went to her fabric closet and pulled out a roll of purple fur. An egg rolled out as she tugged at the fabric. She reached over and touched it.

"It's warm." She said.

The egg was a light purple with purple lipstick stains on it. Lily took it and placed it in her purse. She decided to clear her mind and walked out to the park. Lily was in the park when she sat down on a bench. At that very moment Ikuto dropped from the trees. This startled Lily and she jumped from her bench. Her purse flew open her egg dropped.

"What's that?" Ikuto asked. He sniffed the air and smiled. "I smell eggs." The two of them stared at the purple egg. Ikuto was the first to move towards the egg. Lily stopped him by smacking him in the face with her purse. She ran towards her egg, but Ikuto stopped her.

"I'll be keeping this." He said before putting it his pocket.

"Tell me what it is?" Lily demanded, trying to get the egg back.

"You probably wouldn't understand." He said looking away.

"Try me." Lily said.

(One speech about Guardian Chara's later.)

"So this egg represents who I want to be and when it hatched it'll be a tiny real me." Lily asked.

"Pretty much, I'm finding the one that can grant wishes. It's called the Embryo. I want to see if

Your egg is it." He said. "But if it is, then I'll have to destroy it."

That caught Lily's attention. She didn't know much about these Shugo Chara's, but if they resemble what she really was then she can't have him misuse it or destroy it.

"Give it back." Lily shouted as she lunged towards Ikuto. She fought Ikuto for it and started smacking him with her purse. When Lily is in a fight for something, she tends to get a big attitude.

"Release the Diva." A voice rang. Then her nails glowed and became well manicured. But something else was different about her.

"I'm gonna get that egg." She shouted.

With her new nails she shredded Ikuto and left a few marks on him. But after that she torn his pants off and reached into his pockets. She grabbed egg and gave it a kiss with her purple lips. It flew out of her hands and started floating in the air. Then Ikuto and Lily witnessed what was inside the egg along.

Please read this and tell me what you thought about it. Might be the most boringest chapter so far


	3. Chapter 3: Freezing coincedence

As the purple egg cracked open, there stood a tiny girl. She was dressed in a purple dress with a black belt in the center and wore purple glasses. She had purple lips and brown hair. She had a feathered hair band and she carried a purse that had a diamond in the middle.

"Bonjour everyone Crunella's arrived." She announced blowing kisses.

Then a small cat boy appeared from Ikuto's back. He had a cross necklace and wore black pants and shirt. He had a tail sticking out and large yellow eyes.

"Hello there sweet heart." He said approaching her. (Don't know how Yoru flirts)

Crunella gave him an air kiss before flying towards Lily.

"Hi Lily I'm your Guardian Chara and thank you for having enough will power to create me." Crunella winked at Lily before turning to Ikuto.

"So you're the one who wanted to steal me." Crunella said staring at him

The usually calm Ikuto started to sweat as Crunella's little purse rose in the air. Then without warning, she smacked Ikuto with enough force to turn Ikuto's face red. She continued to do this until she was satisfied. After that Crunella flipped her hair and flew to Lily.

"We should get home. There's something I want to show you." Crunella said with a wink.

The two girls walked back home while Yoru tried to wake up Ikuto. While Yoru was doing that, a blond girl appeared with devil wings on her back.

Lily and Crunella got home and the two of them sat at the dinner table. The two of them stared at each other for a while.

"So how am I going to feed you?" Lily asked. Crunella's waist was slim and her legs were stunning.

"Do you even eat?" Lily asked, looking discouraged.

"I eat spring rolls." Crunella said. "There suppose to be low in calories and are fantastic."

Lily stared at Crunella. She hadn't the slightest idea of how to get or where to buy them.

"I'm sure they have them at a convenience store." Lily said. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving right now. Popping out of an egg takes a lot of hard work" Crunella replied.

The two of them put on their coats and headed out for the convenience store. Crunella hit a stop sign a few times while she tried to put on her mascara. They reached the convenience store and Crunella flew inside at the speed of a bullet. Lily tried to follow up with Crunella put she lost her.

"Were can she be?" Lily said looking through the store.

(Crunella's POV)

I flew all around the store and couldn't find any. "Stupid things where are you" I said to myself. Then I found a small package of them in a freezer. I flew in a tried to lift it but it was too heavy. I looked up and started to cry. The man who opened the door closed it. I pounded on the door and shouted on the top of my lungs, but no one heard me

(One hour later)

Lily's POV

"Where the heck is she." I thought as I circled the super market. Crunella had just hatched and now she's gone.

"Maybe she went home.' I said as I raced home. I hope she was alright

Crunella's POV

I am in a freezing sculpture. My hair is formed into icicles and the heels of my Jimmy Choo's were imprisoned in ice. My dress was immobilized in a crusty ice. I was about to pass out when I saw three little figures.

"Let's get some Ice pops." Said a figure wearing what seemed to be a visor.

"I think I see some in here." The figure said that wore a hat. A very ugly hat

"There's something in there desu." A high pitched voice shouted.

The door opened and my eyes closed.


	4. Chapter 4:The Devil faints from Gucci

Crunella's POV

I opened my eyes to see that I was in an unusual bed. I flung open my eyes and saw people surrounding me. I pull back up the covers to hid

"Don't be scared. We won't hurt you desu." A mellow voice said.

"You can't be in bed all day. Wake up, wake up." A cherry voice came out of nowhere.

I put down the covers to see three girls. One was dressed like a little mountain girl. The other one was dressed like a pink obsessed cheerleader. The last one was like a depressed painting French girl. That is a very ugly hat.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I shouted as I franticly turned to see my surrounding.

"You're in the Guardian greenhouse." The cheerleader said.

"Have some tea." The mountain girl offered.

I took a sip before drinking the entire cup. This was some good tea. But remembered something

"I have to get back to Lily's, She must be looking for me." I said as I panicked around.

"Relax, The blue one is Miki, the red one is Ran, and I'm Su." Su said.

"Thank you so much, but I have to get back to Lily." I said as I flew out the window.

I flew out in the sky and searched for Lily. I wonder where she is.

Lily's POV

I went out looking for Crunella again. I ran to the park and looked around there. I had reached the place where she had hatched when I saw a strange butterfly flying by. It disappeared and a huge gust of wind appeared.

"So you're the one that been bothering Ikuto." A cold voice said.

I turned around and saw a blond girl dressed in black and big purple eyes.

"I'm here to make sure you never come near Ikuto again." She said.

With a glow of light she became from a normal girl to be dressed in a devils outfit. A pinch fork appeared in her hands. She ran towards me and tried to stab me. I managed to move by a hair.

Normal POV

Crunella was flying to the park when she saw Lily.

"Lily I'm coming." She said as she shot off like a rocket.

Lily looked up and saw Crunella flying towards her. She jumped in the air and connected with Crunella. There was a big shining light and Crunella went back to her egg and a blast of light surrounded Lily. Her body was glowing as Crunella went back into her egg. Lily's outfit glowed and changed greatly. She was wearing a purple Chanel suit. The hem and cuffs of it were lined with black feathers. Her hat was a small black top hat, but there was three long peasant feathers and long flowing veil at the end. She a Louis vitton bag with a large bag and her heels turned into a pair of black stilettos. When she was done glowing, she looked like a woman from Beverly hills'. "Everyone meet Royal Diva." She said as she strikes a pose.

The blond girl shouted as she charged towards Lily. Lily swung the purse and it hit the girl right in the face. She backed away and held her face in pain.

"Honey, Vitton were not used for violence." The girl said.

"Well when you're a diva, shopping is your weapon of choice." Lily said as she grinned.

"Watch out, it's Utah." A soft voice said.

I look up and see three tiny girls, floating in the air. While I was lost, Utah missed a stab near my face. But her pinch fork got stuck in my hair. She turned it like my hair was spaghetti and she was going to eat it. Then a portion of my hair ripped out and got stuck on her fork. She stuck out her tongue and scooped it away.

"Oh He—no you just made the biggest mistake in your life. Get ready for a whole new world of pain, you skank bag.' I said, removing my earrings. She poked me with her fork and missed. Her long pig tails flung my way as I grabbed them and tug. She fell to the ground and I dragged her. I had pulled her across the park when her pony tail snapped, at least one of them.

"You little witch." She screamed as she lunged at me. She grabbed my hat and flung it on the ground. In a flash we were back to normal. But we were still at it. I threw away my heels and smacked her. She started to scratch me when we got into a slap fight.

"You're going to be so sorry you ever messed with Lily." I said as I reached for her other pigtail.

"Girl, if you know what's good for you keep your dirty, filthy hands off of me." Utah said with a glare.

Lily looked down at her Gucci purse. She tugged Utah's pig tail and she fell again. I ran for my purse and snatched it. When Utah got up, I ran over to her and smacked her with the bag .A tooth slide on the side walk.

"I guess this means I win. You'll be need more surgery then before." I told her. I slipped on my high heels and put on my earring's back on. My hair was a mess, or at least what was left of it was. I walked away after crushing the tooth underneath my heel.

"Did you see that?" ran asked.

"What a violent girl. She was so scary." Su said.

"But what if we had her on our side, she could be useful." Ran said.

"We should tell Amu-Chan and Tadase." Miki said.

"I think we'll be seeing more of our friend, Crunella." Ran said with an evil smile.

Catfights are so fun to write about. Royal Diva will fight any one if they mess with her.

Please review and Tadase will appear soon.


	5. Chapter 5: Gentle Gigi, Fierce Tina

Lily woke up the next day and felt horrible. She still felt the pain of being in a fight with Utah. Her hair was still missing a large portion of her hair was missing. She sighed and searched her closet. She managed to find a wild black wig and she tried her best to put it on right. She had gone shopping and found some outfits that she liked. She found a strapless dress. She then reached for her red fur shrug. She put it on and felt happy. The fur shrug she was wearing was given to her by her grandma. Her grandma was a woman who had the hardest head ever. She could climb a mountain with heels on. She was a woman that could give any New York woman a time of their lives. She was also Lily's greatest inspiration and she passed away a year before Lily turned eight. But before she died, she had given Lily her beloved fur shrug. It was vintage and the first piece of fur that her grandma bought. It was labeled the real last word of Luxury. Every time Lily put it on, she felt powerful.

"Time to get going, Crunella" Lily said. Crunella flew with her down stairs.

Lily's ate a plate of crepes and drowned down a cup of tea before she put on her heels and walked out the door. She had to stop for the walk light and saw a shadow next to her. Lily turned around and her eyes opened wide. Standing next to her was a blonde boy with a small back pack. He had on a blue cape with blue plaids. Lily was too concentrated on his face that she did not see the hideous clothing that he had one. The minute she found out that he was wearing such pants, she turned around. She had waited for the walking light to ring. As she waited for the light, Crunella glared at the boy. There was something about him that seemed very familiar to her. But what was it?

When the light flashed and the kids crossed the street, Lily headed towards her new school. It seemed like a rather big school and a lot of people were crowded around the building. When Lily walked around she noticed that a lot of people were looking at her. She tried her best to smile and Crunella followed. Crunella felt weird today and decided that she would go and explore the grounds. She flew off and Lily didn't even notice.

Lily needed to go to her home room. She looked at her schedule and it said she had to go to room number 203. She scanned the building for it until she found a girl in the hall way. She was a pretty girl who had long black hair and laced up boots. She had a girl smile and a red plaid skirt with a matching cape that looked like the one that the other boy had on earlier. Lily walked and was about to ask something when she saw the boy at the street. She quickly hid behind a wall. The boy walked up to the girl and they had a conversation.

"Have you seen her yet?" The boy asked.

"Not yet, Tadase." The girl answered

"I saw her this morning, but I don't know where she could have gone too." Tadase said.

"Tadase eh." Lily said.

"I'll keep looking." The girl said.

"Thank you Nadeshiko." Tadase said with a smile. Nadeshiko smiled at him.

"Then there's a Nadeshiko eh." Lily said.

Lily smiled and walked away from her hiding area. All she had to do was keep away from the two of them until the day ended. Who knew what they wanted with her, and she wasn't about to find out. Lily went to the bathroom to straighten her wig and fix her makeup. She opened the door and a pink haired girl was there.

"Oh excuse me." She said before running out of the bathroom.

Lily turned to face the mirror. She opened the door and ran away. Lily smiled and went back to fix her makeup.

Crunella looked around the school. It was like very much like the place that she stayed at when she was recovering from her frost bite. Crunella needed to find a way to get back to Lily. She found that she was lost and there was a heavy bush surrounding her. Crunella cried and desperately tried to find her way back. On the way out of the forest, she was attacked by a cricket (god knows how big that is compared to Shugo characters.) She had managed the come out of the cloud of bushes with her shoes broken and her purse almost eaten by a cricket. When she looked up, she saw a dark figure of a cat.

"Were have we met before?" A dark voice asked.

"Oh snap." Crunella said.

Back at school, Lily was just about down with school. She had managed to avoid both Tadase and Nadeshiko. It was her first day of school and people were already stalking her. She only had twenty minutes to go and she was determined to finish it. She had to take a twenty minute speech before the end of school. She had a gift card at Louie vitton and she wanted a new clutch bag. After the school had finally ended, Lily went out to call for Crunella. Crunella didn't come at first so Lily went out to look for her. She didn't have to look for long when she the silhouette of two figures. One belonged to Ikuto and the other belonged to a large hat wearing Utau. They held a little bottle and trapped inside was a Crunella. Ikuto seemed emotionless and Utau had a giant smile.

"We didn't get the girl, but we got her character." Utau said, she wanted revenge.

"Let me out this minute you bitch." Crunella yelled furiously.

"Let's just get back to Easter before lily finds out." Ikuto said, turning around.

"Before Lily finds what?" Lily asked as she got out of the bushes.

Ikuto looked shocked and Utau had a grin of anger. Ikuto stepped aside and Utah walked up to Lily. Then without any warning, Utau slapped Lily in the face. Lily looked up and saw that Utau was in her devil form. Lily looked around and saw that Crunella was in a bottle and Ikuto had the bottle. Before Lily could grab the bottle, Utau shot a blast of wind at Lily. Lily tried to reframe from falling, but the wind was too strong. Crunella could only watch hopelessly as her owner was getting beaten. When all hopes seemed to be lost, a cloud of honey blasted around them.

"I think I see her." A voice called out.

Lily looked up and saw the pinked hair girl she saw at the bathroom. Her pink hair was in pigtails and she was wearing a green dress with an apron. Behind her was the blond boy in a vanilla color prince outfit. A large bunny like girl was holding a large baby toy. What a weird bunch.

"Get the bottle." The pink haired girl said.

But Ikuto had somehow had time to change because he was ready to fight with the same form that he had the other day. He charged towards Tadase and started to slash at him. But he suddenly forgot the bottle and tried to run back to it. But by then, Lily had made her way to Crunella. Ikuto decided that he had to take them both down then. At that point Lily got really scared and Crunella stared to glow. The glass bottle glowed and broke and Crunella was free. At that moment, Lily started to change. Instead of her normal Chanel suit, this one was different. She had on a flowing gown with glittered leaves on the shoulders and her hair was a light brown and black color. Her lips were red and she had on a sliver masquerade mask. The gown had a train and flapped in the breeze.

"Royal Diva, Masquerade form." Crunella said when the light finished.

Utah grinded her teeth as she threw her pinch fork at. Lilly flinched and a vanilla colored light shined in her hair and her hands. She had a vanilla flower hair tie and the same color gloves were on her arms. She blew a dust from her gloves and Utah couldn't move. Tadase and the others only stared at the beauty of the dust. But the Lily grabbed the edge of her dress and flung it around. Waves came off of it and sent Utah flying. She landed in a bush and couldn't get out.

"Um, do you need any getting out?" she asked in a timid voice.

Utah jumped out in anger. She has angrier when she found out her pride was scratched by this timid little girl.

"Didn't you hate me just yesterday?" Utah said, glaring at her.

"Oh that must have been Tina, I'm so sorry for her behavior." The girl replied.

"Tina?" Everyone asked in unison.

"Yes, How rude of me not to introduce myself." The bubbly girl said. "My name Gigi."

By now everyone was confused by now. So Crunella decided to come out and explain. The minute she did, Gigi turned back into Lily.

"You see poor Lily here has a big personality mess. She had no personality or character. She wants it all. So I've developed a system to work. When she's in a big bad attitude mood and wants to transform, you get Tina. If she's sacred she will turn into Gigi. There are two other forms that I can't tell you yet." Crunella explained.

"Well I think it time I ended all four of Lily then." Utah said, raising her pinch fork. She was really going to kill Lily.

"Time for a quick switch." Crunella said holding her hands to her mouth.

Then a purple light swirled around Gigi and completely changed her back to Tina.

"Hello everyone, I'm back and bitchier then ever." Tina said, raising her purse in the air.

The minute she saw Utah, she gave her a big smack in the face. Utah fell face first into the floor and she fainted. Everyone took a step back from her, everyone but Ikuto.

"So you think you're this big diva?" Ikuto asked.

"Honey, I know I'm the diva." Tina back lashed.

"So a diva would go through anything to get what she wants." Ikuto said with a smirk.

"Yes, I'm willing to go to the max." Tina said with confident.

Without any warning, A Ikuto ran past her and in his hands was her red fur shrug. His claws were just inches away from the rabbit fur.

"Give me that back." Tina begged.

"Fight me and I will. If you win, you get your shrug back. If you lose, you come to Easter with me." Ikuto said with a smirk.

"Don't do it, Tina. You're going to regret it." Tadase said, running to her side.

Tina looked at her makeup bag and Tadase's eyes. She frantically looked back and forth until her head spun. Could she really pick between good and evil, or her grandmothers shrug. But the final choice was no one else's, but Tina's

"I'm sorry Tadase." She said to him.

"Ikuto you want a fight I'm gonna give you a fight." Tina announced.

"Okay, but not just with me." He said.

Somehow Utah had managed to pull herself together back to fight.

"Let's go bitch." Utah said as she got her pinch fork.

Tina grabbed her purse and was ready, but someone touched her shoulder. She looked up and saw the pink haired girl. But she was different; She had on a pink cheerleader outfit with baggy white pants. Tina hated to admit that it was actually very pretty.

"My name is Amu, and I may not know you that much. But I can't let you join Easter." She said with a smile.

"Thanks." Lily said.

"Let's get this stared." Tina said.

What path will Tina and Lily pick? Will it be the fabulous shrug, or the path between good and evil? I want to know what you would pick, a treasured item or the faith of your life.

I will be adding another chapter and I was working on this for a long time now. Just to picture this fur shrug, it's Jujubee's and everything from the jumpsuit and shrug belongs to her. I just love her fierce fashion. You can catch her on logo's drag u hosted by Rupaul. This story will have one or two drag queen mentions in it. Just look at Nadeshiko. Except that he's not gay, yet.


End file.
